Xmen: Truths Revealed
by Book-Master
Summary: Post-X-men-2. Wolverine finally begins to open up his past. A surprise visitor comes back to the mansion. Who are they? Why are they here. All these questions, and many more will be answered.


**__**

A/N: After viewing the second X-men movie (And after consulting a friend of mine.) the following story unfolded in my mind as everything about the past began to unfold. This story is mainly about Wolverine; however, I'm making it a basic X-man three as well. So while the story will have a greater plot going on, it constantly revolves around Wolverine. And nearly everything ties in if you really think about it.

****

Disclaimer: The plots, characters, fictional places, and fictional items not of my own making, are the sole properties of Marvel Comic Inc.

****

Copyright: This story, and all characters, plots, places, and other such fictitious items, witch does not come into conflict with the previous disclaimer, are copyrighted 2003 with the assistance of BM&S Publishing Co.

Also copyrighted is the theory and plot contained in this story regarding Logan's (a.k.a. Wolverine) past history. Anyone found using this plot or a plot extremely similar without the direct consent of the author will result in charges of plagiarism and will be carried out to the full extent of the law.

____________________________________

X-Men: Truths revealed.

By: Book-Master

____________________________________

****

Prologue

____________

__

The wooden gates were opened, and scores of people in worn-out clothing began to file through, in a huge mass of humanity.

A tall, dark haired man in uniform stood on the other side of the gate, pushing and marshaling the people into the yard. He wore a senior non-commissioned officer's uniform. A double button line went up his chest and his belt buckle bore a skull.

In front of them stood several large buildings, and behind them, almost out of sight, were several smaller buildings with large smokestacks. 

The man in uniform attempted to get a straggler to move, but the child's weak legs only caused him to collapse from exhaustion. Finally, the man removed his pistol from its holster and shot the child twice through the head. 

The child's mother screamed, and dropped to the ground beside her child. She clutched him to her chest and began wailing. The man pointed the gun at the women and pulled the trigger...

Logan shot up out of his bed, his metal claws ejecting from his body as if he meant to protect himself. He was drenched in sweat. After a second, he pulled them back.

"A dream..." he said with an exhausted sigh "It was just a dream."

--------------

****

Chapter 1: Saddening thoughts

___________________________

Scott sat in his room, going over the last couple of months in his mind. It had been only three months since the incident at the dam, and the meeting with the President. And losing Jean was cutting into him like a heated knife.

He kept asking himself the same questions. "Was there another way?", "Did she have to go?" "Was there something else that could've been done?".

He knew he had to put these questions aside, at least for now. He got off the bed and prepared to leave. The other side off the bed looked so empty; felt so cold. He opened the door, and left the room.

-----

Logan walked briskly down the hallway. Entering the kitchen, he opened one several refrigerators, and uncapped a bottle of soda. He look a long drink from the bottle, and exhaled the coldness with relief. 

"Good?"

He looked up. Storm was sitting at the table.

"Yeah." he replied. "Just fine."

"You need to let go."

"Let go of what?" he snapped. "I'm not holding on to anything."

"I think you are." she replied. "You need to accept the fact that it wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could have done Logan."

He sighed. "I know. But I wish there could have been." He put the bottle down on the counter and started to walk out.

"If you ever want to talk about it...I'm here."

He paused in his walk, and turned. "Thanks. I'll remember that." He turned around and walked out.

He intended to go out into the yard to get some peace and quiet, but just then Professor Xavier rolled up to him.

"Logan, please come to my office in half an hour."

"Why?"

"Just...come."

"Yeah, ok. Sure." He continued down the hallway, and out the glass sun door, replaced a few weeks earlier after the military intrusion. He walked down one of the many paths in the mansion's garden ignoring the many activities in which the students were participating. 

A few minutes later, he came across a bench and plopped onto the seat. He went over in his mind, everything he had been seeing in his dreams. They had become more intense; each one seeming more real than the last. Worst of all, the dreams weren't always consistent; he'd have them one night, then the next night, he'd have a nice, peaceful sleep. He night, he went to bed, terrified of what he might dream. Another problem was that the dreams weren't always in the same setting. He kept having flashbacks of his experience in the underground base, but also other places. 

Just then, he was interrupted by Rouge. Over her shoulder he saw Bobby talking with some of the other students. 

She sat down next to him, saying nothing. There was a long pause, then...

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Logan hesitated with his answer. Wondering what to say. "Nothing, just thinking about something that's bothering me."

"What is it?"

He hesitated again. Not wanting to talk about it to anyone. "I can't talk about it right now. And besides..." He grabbed a look at a recently acquired wristwatch. "I'm due in the Professors office in a minute."

"See you around, I guess." Rouge said.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. Then, he walked back down the path towards the building.

"Rouge! Hey!" Bobby called.

"Coming!" She replied.

---------

Logan walked up to the office door. Opening it, he stepped inside just in time to see the students packing to leave. He got treated to seeing the "walking through wall" trick once again, and then the Professor nodded to him.

"Sit down Logan. I have some things I'd like to ask you."

______________________________________________________________________________

Up until just awhile ago, I was still wondering about this. But now, everything suddenly fell into place. NOTE: I better not catch anyone trying to steal my plot idea.

****


End file.
